La Légende de l'Opus Assietus
by Prince-Wind
Summary: Les mondes sont en danger ! Le terrible Comte Verre à Pied a décidé de détruire les couverts des mondes entiers ! Et c'est une nouvelle fois Mario qui va devoir sauver le monde de la destruction, dans cette aventure totalement débile.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un jour comme les autres au Royaume Champignon. Mario et Luigi s'activaient chez eux. Luigi s'occupait de faire les poussières, tandis que Mario lisait un livre fort intéressant. Il était impossible de donner le titre de ce livre, puisque Mario le tenait à l'envers, et riait comme un débile après avoir « lu » chaque ligne. Cependant, les deux frères étaient loin de se douter qu'un danger approchait...

Cette nouvelle aventure commença chez Bowser. Il préparait un plan pour capturer la princesse Peach. Il trouvait ce nouvel objectif original. C'était bien le seul.

Bowser : Grr... Aucun de mes plans ne marchent (à cause de votre débilité)... Mais cette fois, je suis sûr de mon coup.

Koopa : Oui, hihi, Mario ne verra rien venir.

? : C'est ici le château de Bowser ?

Bowser : Ouaip, c'est ici.

? : Ok. Alors. Hum hum. GWAHAHA ! Tremblez devant la puissance du terrible comte Verre à Pied ! Hahaha !

Bowser : ...

Comte : Quoi ?

Bowser : C'est tout sauf inquiétant...

Comte : J'ai raté mon entrée ? Tant pis, je vais me rattraper. Capo Tripo vouzalésoufrir !

Sur cette incantation, les sbires de Bowser se firent aspirer par un vortex décoré de couverts. Le vortex disparut, puis le compte Verre à Pied avança vers Bowser.

Comte : À ton tour.

Bowser : Qu'avez-vous fais ?

Comte : Rien, j'ai juste aspiré tes minables petits sbires dans ce mystérieux vortex ! Bientôt, ils seront tous sous mes ordres ! AHAHAH !

Bowser : Mon pauvre, si tu savais quelle bêtise tu venais de faire...

Comte : Tu penses peut-être pouvoir te venger ? IL N'EN SERA RIEN !

Bowser : Non, je parle pour ta santé mentale, là.

Comte : ... Hein ?

Bowser : Il ne faut pas être une lumière pour voir que les idiots que tu viens de kidnapper n'étaient que des crétins de seconde zone...

Comte : Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à ton tour ! Je vais te soumettre à mon autorité ! AHAHAH ! Truco Diko Lavajdeservo !

Bowser resta sans bouger, et se fit engloutir par un nuage de verres. Lorsque ce nuage se dissipa, Bowser semblait somnolent.

Comte : Eh voila, je t'ai lavé le cerveau ! Tu es désormais sous mes ordres ! JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE ! AHAHAHAHAHaaah *keuf* *keuf*. Mmh.

Bowser : Mon cerveau était si sale que cela, maitre ?

...

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva chez Mario et Luigi une étrange créature, ressemblant à une serviette.

Serviette: Eh ! Vous deux ! Vous devez nous aider !

Mario : Pourquoi ?

Serviette : Parce que le comte Verre à Pied va détruire tout les couverts du monde ! Vous devez nous aider !

Mario : On y gagne quoi ?

Serviette : J'en sais rien, mais je sais ce qui peut vous convaincre !

Mario : Et pourquoi écouterai-t-on une serviette ?

Serviette : Déjà, je m'appelle Serviet (notez l'extrême originalité de mon nom), et je suis un Couxel !

Luigi : Un couquoi ?

Serviet : Un couxel, le rôle des couxels est d'aider le héros de la prophétie de l'Opus Assietus ! Un livre sacré qui va nous permettre de sauver les couverts des mondes !

Mario : Okaaay... Bref, tu nous expliqueras après ! Alors, quelle est la chose qui va nous convaincre ?

Serviet : Suivez-moi au château de la princesse Peach !

Nos héros des couverts se dirigèrent donc vers le château de Peach. Ils arrivèrent, puis Serviet les amena dans la chambre de la princesse Peach. Ils la voyaient à moitié morte sur le lit.

Mario : Elle dort, et alors ?

Serviet : Essayez de la réveiller !

Ils essayèrent tout, rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougeait pas. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi elle dormait aussi profondément. Et aussi ce qu'était un Couxel... Quoi qu'ils s'en fichaient pas mal, en fait.

Serviet : Bien, alors, vous allez nous aider ?

Mario : Ok, si tu nous dis ce qu'a la princesse.

Serviet : Je vous explique tout une fois qu'on sera à Moutarde.

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, un phénomène très étrange les firent disparaitre du Royaume Champignon. Nos héros étaient parties pour Moutarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Nos héros se retrouvèrent alors à Moutarde, une ville tout à fait... Étrange. Les maisons étaient en forme de pot de moutarde, les gens semblait constitués de sauces et de couverts. L'odeur pestilentielle de la moutarde qui se répandait dans chaque rue était insoutenable. Bref, c'était de la Moutarde.

Serviet : Venez, je vais vous présenter à Verrelon.

Mario et Luigi : D'accord... Mais on veut des explications !

Serviet : Vous en aurez... Soyez patient !

Serviet les amena à la tour Mayonnaise où se trouvait Verrelon, le magicien en verre. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur, qui sentait la Mayonnaise... Et la Moutarde... C'était un véritable supplice pour Mario et Luigi... Ce dernier n'en pu plus, et s'écroula par terre.

Mario : ...

Serviet : Qu'est-ce qu'il à ?

Mario : ...

Serviet : Mario ?

Mario : ...

Une fois arrivé en haut, Mario sortit à toute vitesse et souffla un grand coup. Il avait effectivement retenu sa respiration pendant pas moins de 20 secondes !

Mario : Enfin !... De l'air...

Serviet : ... Voila le "Héros" de la prophétie, Verrelon.

Verrelon : Ça promet...

Mario : Bon, on VEUT des explications !

Verrelon : Serviet ne vous a pas expliqué ?

Serviet : Si... Enfin presque.

Verrelon : Je vois. Voila l'histoire.

"Tout commença lorsque le Comte Verre à Pied mis la main sur l'Opus Destructiondescouvertus. Il a été choisi pour détruire les couverts du monde. Tout d'abord, il commença par mettre Bowser hors-service. Ensuite, il a capturé l'âme de Peach et l'a enfermée dans sa Cocotte minute légendaire, selon l'Opus Assietus. Grâce à cela, les couverts du Chaos sont apparus. Il a donc essayé de s'emparer de la fourchette et du couteau légendaire gardés par la déesse des couverts, afin de s'emparer du pouvoir suprême de la Cuillière, permettant de supprimer tout les couverts du monde. Mais la déesse réussit à protéger ses reliques en scellant l'entrepôt des couverts, endroit où s'approprier le pouvoir après avoir obtenu le couteau et la fourchette légendaire. Ne pouvant pas garder l'entrepôt scellé par manque de pouvoir, elle se scella avec les reliques légendaires dans l'entrepôt pour ne pas mettre fin à l'en-scellement, afin de les protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée du héros des couverts... TOI !"

Mario : Je vois... C'est une belle histoire. Et Luigi ?

Verrelon : On s'en fiche.

Mario : ... Et je fais quoi moi ?

Verrelon : Eh bien, il faut commencer par descellé l'entrepôt des couverts. Pour cela, tu dois réunir les 8 assiettes de vérités pour former l'assiette d'or, permettant de descellé l'entrepôt. J'en possède justement une, je vais te la donner, car comme le dit l'Opus Assietus, "une assiette de vérité trouvé montrera la voie vers une autre assiette de vérité..."

Mario : Et à quoi reconnait-on une assiette de vérité ?

Verrelon : Il y a écrit "Assiette de vérité" dessus.

Mario : ... C'est pratique.

Verrelon : Prends cette assiette de vérité, elle te montrera la voie !

Mario prit l'assiette, et un vortex apparut dans la pièce. Il était de couleur rouge, comme l'assiette de Verrelon.

Verrelon : C'est là que ta quête commence, Héros des couverts ! Prends ce vortex !

Mario s'exécuta et il se fit aspirer par le vortex rouge. Où allait-il apparaitre ? Nul ne le sais... Cependant, sa quête sera dure et semée d'embûches. Arrivera-t-il à s'en sortir ? Pendant ce temps, le comte Verre à Pied fût surpris de l'arrivée du Héros de la prophétie. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel scénario, malgré l'avertissement de l'Opus Destructiondescouvertus.

Comte : Mmh... Ce moucheron risque de me gêner... Je vais lui tendre un piège...

? : Comte !

Comte : Quoi ?

? : Il y a une princesse orange qui est en train de détruire le château !

Comte : Hein ?

? : Elle n'arrête pas de répéter : QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIS À LUIGI, SALE *censuré* !?

Compte : Qui est Luigi ?

? : Nous l'ignorons, comte, mais nous essayons de neutraliser l'ennemi. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne. À bientôt, comte !

Comte : Je vois... Je vais préparer mon piège en attendant... Il n'y échappera pas ! Tout est prévu à la réussite de mon plan ! Ahah ! AHAH ! AHAHAHAHAHAaaaah *SBAM*.


End file.
